fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Canadian Family Pharmacy
Canadian Family Pharmacy is an Eva Pharmacy fraud. Description As with all other Bulker.biz properties, hosting is provided illegally by using a hijacked host. Images loaded into web pages, as is common with Bulker.biz hijacked servers, are pulled down from a variety of other hijacked hosts. Each name server used to resolve the domain name to the IP address is also run on yet another hijacked host. These are all Unix servers which have had an exploit loaded on to them to act as a proxy web server or dns server. The owners of these servers are completely unaware that their servers are being used in this way. Fake Doctors and Testimonials Unlike most of the other Bulker.biz properties, Canadian Family Pharmacy has wisely chosen not to claim who their alleged "doctors" or "pharmacists" are. On all other sites these have been fake personas supported by easily-purchased stock photos of models posing as doctors. Also unlike all other Bulker.biz properties, there are no "testimonials" on this particular site either. Another wise choice, since these were also completely fake in the first place. The picture of the staff on the "About Us" page is fake, and can be found on Getty Images Fake Licenses thumb|Click to enlarge fake license version 1 thumb|Click to enlarge fake license version 2 thumb|Click to enlarge fake license version 3 Like other fraud pharmacies, these fraudsters have printed their own version of a pharmacy license. Not being particularly adept, they have chosen to spell license in the US fashion, ignorant of the Canadian spelling of licence. Version 1 They have referred to the college as "College of Pharmacists of Ontario" whereas the actual college refers to itself as "Ontario College of Pharmacists" - see http://www.ocpinfo.com/ The address that they have used for the fake license is 913 Montreal Road, Ottawa, ON, Canada. That is the same non-existent address that they use for their own headquarters. They have put a watermark on the document to try to lend it authenticity. However, the watermark is not the logo of the actual Ontario College of Pharmacists depicted below. Actual logo Version 2 On some sites, they display another fake license, this time pretending it is from the Manitoba Pharmaceutical Association. Unlike a real license, it has spelling and grammatical errors, consistent with a fake produced by criminals who lack a good grasp of the English language. They have lifted the MPhA logo from their web site and placed it on the fake license. Once again, the address that they have used for the fake license is 913 Montreal Road, Ottawa, ON, Canada. That is the same non-existent address that they use for their own headquarters. The actual real address for the MPhA is Manitoba Pharmaceutical Association 200 Tache Avenue Winnipeg, MB, R2H 1A7 Phone: 204-233-1411 Fax: 204-237-3468 Email: info''@''mpha.mb.ca Actual MPhA logo Logo which was stolen, re-colored, and placed on the fake license. Version 3' In 2014, the fake license shows an address of the Preston Business Center in Ottowa, 343 Preston St, Ottawa, ON, K1S 5N4, Canada. Fake Offices Subsequent to this publishing, these Russian fraudsters have changed the addresses to try to regain credibility, but they have switched to faceless locations, such as business centers or box-drops. The "contacts" page previously included the following addresses for their alleged "Canadian" offices: Main Headquarters 913 Montreal Road, Ottawa, ON, Canada thumb|Nearest location to 913 Montreal Road This was a fake address. There is no 913 on Montreal Road in Ottawa. That address has been used for many years as the reported address for Canadian Health&Care Mall, another well-known Bulker.biz spammed property. The nearest address is 919 Montreal Road, which is the location of the Banc Sushi Restaurant. The image of the building can be found at Getty Images The property at what would be 913 Montreal Road is shown in the picture taken from Google Maps Office: 18/4 Centennial st., Winnipeg, Manitoba This was also a fake address. This is further corroborated by visiting the actual Better Business Bureau report on this fake pharmacy: Additional Locations and Phone Numbers Additional Addresses 4 Centennial Street, Unit 18 (Invalid Address) Winnipeg, MB . Canada BBB link The third was their "warehouse" location, which appears to be a poorly Photoshopped stock photo of a nondescript warehouse building. That address is listed as: Jaiswal Lane, Dakbunglow Road, Bihar, India We have not yet confirmed that address, but given the track record of literally every other address they have used (previously in Toronto, Calgary, Louisiana and New Delhi) the probability is extremely low that this address would actually lead to any real "warehouses" for this operation. Fake Registration Like other Yambo family sites, Canadian Family Pharmacy uses identity theft to register its sites. Victims whose personal information has been used to register one of these sites should follow the steps outlined here. Hijacked Servers Like other Yambo sites, this one uses the tirqd Unix infection to hijack servers for hosting the websites, their images, and their nameservers. A given hijacked machine may be serving images to all sites in the Yambo family at one time: * International Legal Rx Medications: ** http://88.255.90.42:8080/legalrx/images/powercharge.jpg * My Canadian Pharmacy: ** http://61.166.124.12:8080/images/mcp/pp_general.jpg * Men+ Health: ** http://88.255.90.42:8080/mh/images/logo.gif * Canadian Healthcare and Mall: ** http://88.255.90.42:8080/e/ch/images/theme.jpg * VIP Pharmacy ("Viagra + Cialis"): ** http://88.255.90.42:8080/e/cv/images/logo.gif * US Drugs: ** http://88.255.90.42:8080/usd/images/theme_mc_left.jpg * Canadian Family Pharmacy: ** http://218.206.175.216:8080/images/cfp/logo.gif Similarly, the servers used to host the website and nameservers for Yambo sites are swapped around among sites during their frequent changes. How to Report this Spam Sample sites and registrars sponsoring them CJSC REGISTRAR R01 healthiestmen.net R01-RU bestcanadianquality.ru bestmedicinalsupply.ru besttabscompany.ru canadiansmartoutlet.ru excellentcuringmart.ru fastpillservices.ru firstcareprogram.ru firstremedymart.ru firsttabsservices.ru genericdrugpurchase.ru genericsafecompany.ru goodhealthcareinc.ru healingsafesupply.ru healthiestmen.net hotsupplementinc.ru luckymedsservice.ru luckyremedyservice.ru magiccarevalue.ru magicpharmpurchase.ru magicpharmsale.ru mycanadianinc.ru mypowerpack.net naturalaidshop.ru naturalhotmall.ru naturalprivatedeal.ru newfastcompany.ru newhealthcareassist.ru newpillsvalue.ru onlinehealthquality.ru organicglobalmart.ru organicsecuremall.ru organicsecurevalue.ru perfectpillsquality.ru perfectpillsupply.ru pureherbalservices.ru pureremedyeshop.ru puresecureshop.ru remedialdrugstrade.ru remedialpillbargain.ru remedialsmartstore.ru saferemedialservice.ru securehealthwebmart.ru thepharmacydeal.ru yourdrugassist.ru Sponsor Organization Bulker.biz is the sponsor organization behind this type of site. They pay spammers to promote it, and they don't shut down illegal spammers. Related spam operations See: Category:Yambo family Category:Well-known Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam